1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater, and more particularly to an electric water heater can immediately provide hot water unlimited hot water.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric water heaters are widely used to heat water for baths, washing clothes, cooking and so on. There are two types of conventional electric water heaters. One has a tank to store heated water, and the other one only has heating elements to heat the water. The water heater with tank can keep the water at a desired high temperature and provide hot water to a user immediately. However, this type of water heater needs a large space in which to locate the tank. Making a space for the hot water tank can be a major inconvenience. In addition, it is needs a huge amount of electrical power to heat the cold water that flows into the tank when the hot water is depleted.
Although the other type of water heater does not need the space for a tank, this type of the conventional water heater cannot provide hot water immediately. A period of time is needed to heat the water. In addition, the temperature of the water heated by the conventional water heater is unstable, especially in a place where the water pressure is unstable. This makes use of this type of the conventional water heater also inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved electric water heater to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.